There has been an unprecedented boom in the popularity of amateur photography sparked by the widespread adoption of mobile technology, mobile phones in particular, that incorporates cameras. In fact, mobile phone manufacturers have supplanted traditional camera companies as the world's largest producers of cameras. Software development companies have responded to this boom by creating photographic applications that allow users of mobile phones to manipulate and view photographs in creative ways. Such photographic applications may allow a user to view digital photographs taken within a specific time period (e.g., recently taken photographs, or photographs taken in a specific month or year). However, if the user wishes to view a photograph previously taken at a particular geographic location (e.g., Venice Beach, Calif.), the user may be required to tediously scroll through a large number of photographs.